Dawnbreaker
Dawnbreaker is a map featured in Battlefield 4. It is set in a major urban city at dawn. Overview Set in a neon-lit city in Singapore at night. This map focuses on infantry combat, but there are a lot of vehicles too. Its main Levolution event involves overriding the gas pipes on either end of the main street, resulting in an explosion. This causes the underground pathway where the pipeline once stood to open up, and also destroys the bridge Flag C sits upon, preventing vehicle movement. Also, at some point towards the end of the round the sun will rise bathing parts of the map in light. Rush This map has 4 stages in Rush mode. Conquest Equipment Each team gets the following vehicles at their deployment: *4 Quad Bikes *2 Armored transport jeeps *2 Main Battle Tanks * 1 Mobile Anti-Air * 1 Scout Helicopter *1 Attack Helicopter *2 Stealth Jets Battle pickups This map features only 1 Battle pickup, the HVM-II, between the Bus Station and the Goverment building. Deployments The Chinese deployment is in the southwest corner of the map, closest to E. It is elevated from the rest of the map. The US deployment is in the northeast corner of the map, near A and B. It is relatively even with the rest of the map, and a turn cuts off the spawn from the rest of the map, preventing a spawn trap. Flags This map has 5 flags on Conquest mode. A: Bus Station A flag features a long rectangular building, with several buses parked outside. One part of the interior features shelves, with a desk at one end of the room. Outside, a triangular area of grass and trees provides cover, along with the buses. There is a road around the back of the Bus Station that offers a flanking opportunity at any enemies inside. 2 Quad Bikes spawn here. B: Government Building Commander Resource: Infantry Scan B flag is in a square, with a stone Guardian Lion statue. A ledge from a building above provides good overwatch, and wooden planks surround the edge of the square. However, the wooden planks are easily shot through. The Levolution on this map can be accessed on the main street just near the Goverment Building. A small road to the north of the flag provides a good flanking route. A wooden guard tower can be found nearby, overlooking an area to the northeast. A Quad Bike and an IFV spawn here. C: Bridge Commander Resource: Gunship C flag is on top of an overpass overlooking the main road in the map. The middle of the bridge offers little cover, with the railings being the only "cover" available. At the ends of the bridge, server concrete walls and h-barriers offer cover. The bridges offers a slight vantage point over the rest of the surrounding area. After the Levolution event, the center of the bridge collapses, preventing vehicles from proceeded down the main road. However, vehicles can simple drive around it. A Quad Bike Spawns here. D: Embassy Commander Resource: Vehicle Scan D flag is inside a lobby of a building, similar to the one found in Siege of Shanghai at the Mall. This flag features interactive shutters, similar to the area found in Siege of Shanghai at the Arcade. The shutters can be destroyed by any explosive, however, they cannot be shot through. 2 Quad Bikes spawn here. E: Hospital E flag is in the middle of parking spaces, with a hospital, similar to the one seen on Lancang Dam. It has a small overpass connecting it to a smaller building over the parking spaces. The hospital and the nearby building both feature 2 floors, the top floor having medical equipment, such as medical beds and IVs. A Quad Bike and an IFV spawn here. Vehicles *M1 Abrams *Type 99 *LAV-25 *Humvee *ZFB05 *MRAP *J-20 *F-35 *AH-6 Little Bird *Z-11W *WZ-10 *AH-1Z Viper Trivia *It is possible to drive around on the bottom of the ocean with the LAV-AD due to a bug. Videos ALL LEVOLUTION GUIDE! - Battlefield 4 Launch-0|Video detailing the Levolution events in the multiplayer maps, including Dawnbreaker. Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Maps